House of Re-Animator
by AlecGman
Summary: Herbert West is finally free from his prison. However, he has unfinished buisness with his former colleague: Dr. Dan Cain.
1. The escape

Herbert West walked down the concrete road outside of the prison. He stopped and looked behind him. He reached inside his bloody pants pocket and pulled out a pair of oval shaped glasses. He smirked and began to walk once more, but he felt something inside of his pants pocket. _What is this?_ Herbert reached into his other pocket and pulled out an eyeball. Herbert chuckled and threw the eyeball into the grass, next to the prison wall. Herbert checked his surroundings once more and tugged on his medical bag. He silently walked away from the prison and into the fog. He was never seen near the prison again.

One month later, Dr. Dan Cain was no longer working as a doctor due to the horrible experiences that he had went through. Dan sighed as he sat down in his chair, facing a television. Dan took a sip of his black coffee and grabbed the remote sitting next to him on the coffee table. He turned on the television and he almost spat out his coffee when he noticed what the television was telling him.

"One month ago, a riot had broken out in the Arkham prison. Many sources say that it was the fault of one Dr. Herbert West, who disappeared shortly after the massacre. He has yet to be discovered."

Dan's eyes widened as he realized that Herbert was still out there. Dan set his coffee down and instinctively looked out of his window. When he saw that no one was there, he sighed in relief. Dan knew that Herbert would try to track him down; however, he didn't know why. Dan felt like moving, but how could Herbert find him, realistically speaking? Dan shook his head and sat back down in his chair. He grabbed his coffee and took another sip. _Dan, how can you be so calm about this? This is the scientist that YOU placed inside that prison. He'll come back, you know he will._ Dan shook the conscience voice out of his head and finished his coffee. He walked into the kitchen and placed his cup into the sink. Dan looked at his watch and it read, 8:05 A.M..

"Shit." Dan said, annoyed.

Dan grabbed his jacket and walked outside. He put his jacket on and walked to his car. He entered his car and turned it on. Dan paused for a moment. Almost instantly, he turned around to see if anyone or anything was in the backseat. Dan sighed in relief as there was nothing. Dan placed the car in drive and began to drive down the seemingly abandoned road. He drove until he came across a small office building. He turned the car off and walked inside. The receptionist smiled at him.

"Hi, Dan. How was your weekend?" The receptionist said, smiling.

"Oh, it was nice. Thanks for asking, Susan."

"No problem. Hey, can you cover for me tonight again? I need to pick up my son at the daycare center early today."

Dan shook his head. "Yeah, no problem."

Susan smiled and looked down at her computer. She began to type away, as if Dan wasn't there. Dan sighed and walked into another part of the building. He walked into an office and closed his door. He sat down in his office chair and began to start working. Dan had the sudden urge to check his e-mail, so he did. Dan held his breath as he clicked "check" on his computer. When the screen showed nothing new, Dan exhaled calmly. _Calm down, Dan. Maybe this proves he isn't coming after you after all._

After a long day of working, Dan shut his computer off and grabbed his jacket. He exited the office and looked at the receptionist desk.

"Oh, right." Dan said, annoyed once more.

Dan sat down at Susan's desk and turned her computer on. _Why the hell did she turn it off?_ Dan yawned as he waited for the screen to boot up. _Wait, there's coffee in the break room._ Dan stood up and walked to the break room. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was completely empty. He walked over to the coffee machine and began to brew coffee. Dan looked at the fridge. _Maybe somebody forgot their lunch._ Dan opened the refrigerator and noticed that quite a few people forgot about their lunch. Dan looked around and noticed a strange glow coming from behind one of the sack lunches. _No, it can't be._ Dan proceeded to move the sack lunch and fell backwards as he knew what it was. Dan shook his head and looked back at the glowing object. He cocked his head in surprise as he noticed that it was just a glowstick. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Dan grabbed a sack lunch and placed it on one of the tables. He looked back at the glowstick and grabbed it. He shut the refrigerator and threw the glowstick into a trash can. He opened the sack lunch and pulled a pulled pork sandwich out, along with a small salad and some applesauce. Dan chuckled and began to chow down on the sandwich.

After a few minutes, Dan finished his snack and threw everything into the trash can. He turned the lights off in the break room and left. He walked back to the receptionist desk and sat down to see that his transactions were complete. Dan smiled and turned off the computer. Dan yawned once more and remembered the coffee. Dan walked back into the break room and grabbed his personal mug and poured coffee into it. _I'll bring it back tomorrow._ Dan turned all of the lights off and closed and locked the front door. He walked to his car and started it. He took a sip of his coffee and then placed it inside the cup holder. Dan drove back to his house, but instead of feeling confident, he felt afraid. He swore that he could feel Herbert's cold stare, looking at him from the trees. Dan shook the feeling off and drove to his house. Dan parked his car and turned it off. He grabbed his coffee and took another sip. Dan exited his car and walked towards his house. He once again felt afraid, he felt as if he knew that Herbert was in the house. Dan shook it off once more and walked into the house. He turned on the lights, but didn't see anyone. Instead, he saw a trail of a translucent fluid, leading to the basement. Dan gulped and followed the trail. He saw that it lead to the basement. He opened the door and followed the trail into the basement. Dan looked at the source and dropped his cup in shock. The other man in the room turned to face him.

"Herbert?" Dan said, shocked.

Herbert smiled. "Hello, Dan. I'm glad that you were foolish enough to follow that trail. Anyway, we have unfinished business, you and I."

"With what?"

"I have almost perfected the serum and you are going to help me." Herbert said, smiling once more.


	2. The discussion

Dan looked at Herbert with complete and utter shock.

"What happened? At the Penitentiary?"

Herbert stared at Dan and thought for moment. "Let's just say that my new assistant helped me escape. In a sense, of course."

"In a sense?"

Herbert cocked his head. "Well, he was distracted with that putrid female of his. Well, her dismembered head anyway. I took his badge and escaped."

"I'm calling the cops." Dan said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Ah, Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Herbert said, pulling out his old pistol.

"Herbert, think about what you're doing."

"I have, and I've decided that you're going to help me."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Herbert chuckled. "Do you really want to just leave this serum behind? All this research can be used to help others live lifetimes. Think about it, Dan. I know that you want to be a part of it."

Dan shook his head. "You've said this to me before, Herbert. This is how I helped you over 15 years ago."

Herbert lowered his gun. "While I was in that godawful place for a human being, I actually received a call from a government official. He was asking me to duplicate the serum, in order to help millions of people. I told him that it was sufficient and he agreed to bail me out of that prison. However, I took the opportunity to escape. I couldn't stay in there another minute."

"What are you going to do now?"

"When I get the opportunity, I'm going to call that official. I memorized his number as I knew that something was going to go wrong. I am going to call him tomorrow. For now, Dan, I need to live in a location where I cannot be spotted by the wretched police."

"Why?"

"I already told you, Dan. Do you want to be recognized or not?"

Dan sighed and finally succumbed to Herbert's demands. "Fine, but I will be credited."

"Of course you will. Now I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to test a new serum. It was one I developed shortly after I escaped from the prison. I am certain that it is going to bring life."

Dan shook his head. "How can you be certain?"

"I'll show you."

Herbert pulled a large rat out of his lab coat and placed it onto the basement table. Dan covered his mouth and nose, as it had been a while since he had been around dead specimens. Herbert pulled a new solution, as well as a syringe out of his other lab coat pocket. He filled the syringe with the new solution, which was yellow, instead of the traditional green.

"Hold it down, Dan."

Dan obliged and Herbert placed the yellow fluid into the spinal cord of the rat. After a few seconds, the rat began to jolt and flail around. However, after a few seconds, it stopped. It stood on its four feet and began to walk around. Herbert smiled and stared, wide eyed, at the creation.

"My god, Herbert. You did it."

Herbert's smile faded as he looked at Dan. "It doesn't last that long, Dan."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, is that this serum doesn't last long. It only lasts about a minute, but afterwards, the specimen falls over dead."

"Can't you just increase the dosage?"

Herbert shook his head in frustration. "That doesn't work, Dan! If I increase the dosage, it'll cause an overdose. Do you remember what happened with Carl Hill?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It may cause something like that again." Herbert shook as he reminisced the horrible encounter.

Herbert chuckled once more. "I'm surprised that you're so eager to help me. Why Dan?"

"I just want this nightmare to be over and the only way is to help you."

Herbert thought for a moment and turned back to the rat. "Observe."

Dan watched as the rat began to screech loudly, before falling over, completely dead.

"I would stay away from that if were you." Herbert said, holding Dan's shoulder.

Suddenly, the rat sprang to life and began to screech loudly. Dan covered his ears. Herbert, however, just observed the failed experiment. He pulled out a medical scalpel and held the rat down. He proceeded to cut the rats head off. The rat's screeching stopped abruptly and Dan looked at Herbert.

"What the hell was that?"

"Stop being so ignorant, Dan! You know what happened? I brought it back to life and the experiment was a failure."

"What did you put in the serum for it have this affect?"

"NPE. If you don't know, it stands for Nano-Plasmic Energy. It keeps the subjects brain alive after the serum is injected into the specimen. However, I can't figure out how to make it last longer than one minute exactly."

Dan thought for a moment. "Do you remember the woman that we put together and revived?"

"Yes, Dan. I was the one who performed that task."

"Well, what if we did that, but with the Nano-Plasmic Energy."

Herbert thought for a moment. Instead of arguing with Dan, he just thought about Dan's analysis. Before he could consider the possibility, there was a loud crashing noise. Herbert pulled out his pistol and aimed it towards the broken basement door. Herbert aimed at his pistol at the people charging down the stairs.

"Drop the gun, Herbert!" The agent yelled.

Herbert simply observed the agent, but complied. He lowered his gun and dropped it to the floor. He raised his arms in the air and the agent came and took away his gun. Dozens of agents began to pile into the basement. They threw Herbert and Dan to the ground and put them both in handcuffs.

"You're making a grave mistake!" Herbert yelled.

Before Herbert could say anymore, however. The agent knocked Herbert unconscious, along with Dan. Dan groaned as his head slowly fell onto the ground, with the darkness completely taking over his vision.


	3. The facility

Herbert groaned in pain as he awoke. He shook his head and tried to observe his surroundings. However, all he could see was darkness. He tried to move, but he felt his hands tied to the back of the chair he was sitting on. Before he could comprehend what was going on, a bright light shone into his eyes. His eyes adjusted, but he quickly realized that his glasses were missing. He blinked as he tried to see who turned the lights on, but his vision was too blurry. A man in black walked up to him and placed his glasses onto him. Herbert looked at the man. _He looks familiar._ Herbert heard groaning and he looked at the source to see Dan.

"Dan, wake up!" Herbert yelled.

"Shhh!" The man said, quickly shushing him.

Herbert eyed the man with disgust. "What do you want?"

The man sighed. "I was the one who talked to you on the phone, Mr. West. The government has taken an interest in your serum-"

"Re-agent! It's a re-agent."

"Nevertheless, we need it now, more than ever."

Herbert squinted in concern. "Why should I trust you?"

"Mr. West-"

"Please, call me Herbert."

"Okay, Herbert, the reason being is that the president, George Bush, has died of a heart attack last week. We need your… re-agent to bring him back to life."

Dan cocked his head. "What did you just say?"

"The president has unfortunately passed."

"I saw him on T.V. not too long ago."

"That was an actor." The man turned to Herbert. "Are you willing to work with us or not?"

"You still haven't answered me. Why should I trust you?" Herbert said with a cocky expression.

"We'll give you your freedom, Mr. West. Think about it, you'll be able to work with the top scientists in the world. You'll be able to distribute that serum. For a reasonable price." The man said, smiling.

"Hmm. I already had my freedom. What makes me think you'll give it to me?"

"That prison riot was staged, Mr. West-"

"Herbert!"

The man ignored him. "Think about it, did you see the guards trying to stop you? We knew that you would take the opportunity to escape. We had people watching you and that's how we tracked you to Daniel Cain's residence."

Herbert stared at him. "Interesting. Why did you bring Dan with you?"

"He was your assistant, yes?"

Herbert nodded.

"He worked with you at the Miskatonic medical school, so he also has knowledge of the…Re-agent."

Herbert knew that he couldn't miss the opportunity. "I will work with you, but I warn you, the Re-agent hasn't been finished. If the president's body becomes too decomposed, there's nothing I can do."

"Wisely done, Mr. West."

"Did you bring my medical bag?"

"Yes."

Dan raised his voice. "Hey! Even if we work with you, how can we know that you won't just steal it from us?"

"Why would we do that? Steal it from the source? Ludicrous! If we don't have your knowledge, we can't steal it. Besides, it goes against moral grounds."

Dan sighed. "Can you just cut us free?"

The man pulled out a knife. He walked behind Herbert and cut his restraints. Herbert caressed his wrists as the man freed Dan.

"Follow me, I'll show you the body."

Herbert smiled, he couldn't believe it. The government had actually taken an interest. They were even willing to let him work on the president. Herbert and Dan followed the man into a room filled with chemicals in beakers. The man led them into a room, where George Bush was lying on an autopsy table.

"Is this him?" Herbert asked, observing the body.

"Yes."

Herbert began shaking his head. "His body appears to have decomposed."

"But do you have enough time?"

Herbert sighed. "I'm sorry, it's too late."

Herbert saw his medical bag next to the deceased president. He grabbed it and nudged Dan to follow him. They heard a clicking sound and they turned around to see the man pointing a pistol at them.

"Oh really? You're going to shoot the man who knows how the serum works?" Herbert said, annoyed.

"We can just copy your notes, Mr. West. I'm not afraid to pull the trigger."

Herbert squinted and began walking towards the man.

"Stay back, Mr. West! I'm not afraid!"

Herbert continued to walk towards the man, until his forehead was up against the cold metal of the gun.

"Before you do it, think about the risk. Science is full of it and you're willing to shoot someone who understands the risk?"

The man's finger began to pull slightly on the trigger. His inside conscience telling him not to. Herbert stared into the man's eyes. His eyes were cold and dead, in comparison to the man. The man just stared at Herbert for what felt like hours. The man finally lowered the gun and Herbert smiled.

"You can't kill a man of science." Herbert said, turning to the body.

"Look, please help us. We'll give you as many resources and time as you need. We need to bring Bush back."

Herbert sighed. "Fine, but this is only to get the finished product distributed."

The man nodded.

Herbert looked to the body. "His body has only started to decompose." He turned to Dan. "We need to create a solution that can stop the deterioration."

Herbert looked at the man. "You're presence is no longer required."

The man didn't acknowledge West. He walked past him and out of the room. Herbert looked up at the security camera at the corner of the room. He ignored it and signaled for Dan to follow him into the laboratory.

The men found multiple components to use, at the suggestion of Herbert. Herbert combined the elements together and the process was time consuming. Throughout it, Herbert was constantly observing the body of President Bush. _We have to hurry!_ Once the process was finished, Herbert placed the liquid into a syringe. He eyed it closely and Dan came up behind him.

"Is that it?"

Herbert gave a faint smile. "Yes, it is."

Herbert turned to face the dead president. _Let the tests commence!_


	4. A new patient

Dr. West walked over to the deceased body of what was once the U.S. President. He held the syringe tightly as he stood over the body. _Dan's theory? Is it possible?_ Herbert took a deep breath and observed the body once more.

"I've had it!" Dan yelled.

Herbert turned around. "We can't do anything about it, Dan. The only way our freedom can be secured is if we bring this man back to life."

"They can't force us to stay here!"

Herbert sighed and placed the syringe down. "They're watching us, Dan. I know what you're thinking. It's not going to work."

Dan ignored him and walked to the laboratory door. Herbert ran to him and pushed him away from the door.

"Dan! They can easily provide another assistant! You're the only other person who understands how it works! Don't do this!" Herbert yelled.

Dan pushed Herbert away and opened the door, only to the man pointing a pistol at him.

"Nice try, Mr. Cain. Dr. West is right. You can only leave once the president has been successfully re-animated." The man turned to West. "Is the re-agent finished?"

Herbert took a deep breath. "Yes, but I don't want to experiment on the body of an authority figure. I need more specimens."

"We can provide them. Stay here." The man said, closing the door.

Dan sighed and turned to Herbert. "There has to be a way out of here."

"No, there isn't, Dan. Are you going to work with me or not?!"

"I'm not just going to experiment on more bodies. I gave this up thirteen years ago!"

"Well, you're back now, do you want your freedom?!"

Dan sighed and turned around.

"Listen, you're theory about injecting the updated re-agent into the heart, it won't work. The woman that we revived thirteen years ago was too decomposed. I didn't have the NPE at that time, either. I have combined the two components into this liquid." Herbert said, holding the syringe. "We have the opportunity to finally bring someone back to life, truly."

"You've said that every time you have a new component."

Herbert stared at Dan. "I was foolish then. This time, I am legitimate."

The door opened and the man entered with a body. Herbert sighed.

"We need more."

"You'll work with what you have, West." The man said, leaving once more.

Herbert shook his head, but walked to the body. It was a middle-aged man, who appeared to have been killed by a gunshot to the abdomen. Herbert smiled faintly.

"Yes, this will suffice." Herbert said, wheeling the body into the same room as the deceased president.

"Dan, I need your help."

Dan crossed his arms and turned the other direction. Herbert sighed in frustration.

"How many times must we go through this same argument, Dan? You want to credited, correct?"

Dan didn't answer.

"This is your chance. You have told me on many occasions that we should reveal the re-agent, now's our chance. We can be deemed sane. Please, Dan. Help me."

Dan sighed and turned around. He walked past Herbert and to the stretcher. Herbert grabbed the improved re-agent and looked at Dan.

"I need you to restrict the body. Just in case…"

Dan sighed and strapped the body in leather straps. Herbert smiled once more and injected the re-agent into the man's heart.

"I thought you said that wouldn't work."

"It didn't work, because the body was too decomposed. That's why she could speak fluently, but she couldn't move correctly."

"Well-"

Herbert shushed Dan and looked at his watch. "10 seconds."

Herbert observed the body with wide-eyes as he awaited results. He watched the man's eyes flutter.

"Successful re-animation at 20 seconds." Herbert said, writing it down.

Herbert watched the man's eyes open fully and he began to move very spastically. Herbert shook his head.

"Typical."

Once the man had finished seizing, he quickly took in deep breaths as he stared at Herbert.

"Who are you?" The man said, fluently, yet terrified.

Herbert couldn't believe his ears. _A deceased subject capable of articulate speech!_ Dan couldn't believe it either.

"You did it, Herbert." Dan said. "We did it."

Herbert held his hand up. "We don't know yet. This could change."

"Ask him questions."

Herbert stared at the re-animated man. "How did you obtain your wound?"

"I was shot, isn't that obvious, Herbert, is it?" The man said, sarcastically.

Herbert shook his head in frustration. "What is your born name?"

"Ben. Ben Williams."

Herbert wrote it down. "When were you born?"

"1969. If you didn't know, we landed on the moon that year."

"Stop it with the sarcasm, you're the first successful re-animation that I have had for over thirteen years."

"Re-animation?"

Herbert sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty fricking confused. What do you mean by re-animation?"

"Do you feel your injury?"

"Stop, just tell me, what do you mean by re-animation?!"

"I will take that as a no."

Herbert ignored Ben's request and observed his gunshot wound. He stared in confusion, but he still wrote the results down. The gunshot wound seemed to repair itself, in a way. He watched as the tissue crackled and popped back into its original form, even including a scar that the gunshot created.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ben yelled.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, but-"

"Hm, good enough."

"Hey, what-" Ben started, but groaned in pain.

Herbert turned around and stared at Ben. He watched as Ben's wound came back and bled profusely. Herbert turned to Dan. "Grab an IV bag, fill it with the re-agent!"

Dan nodded and began to fill an IV bag. Herbert grabbed another syringe and filled it with the rest of the re-agent inside of a medical bottle. He tied a tourniquet around Ben's arm and tapped it. A vein appeared and Herbert injected the re-agent. Ben continued to groan, but the same effects were shown. Herbert stared at Ben, who looked at him with anger.

"Ok, now I really want to know what you mean by re-animation?"

"Dan!"

"Coming!"

Dan arrived with an IV bag and Herbert injected it into Ben's arm. Herbert began to write down. _The patient has been successfully brought to life, however, it only has a short lasting effect. This means that the patient needs a constant injection of the re-agent, otherwise they will relive the way they had been killed. I need to find a way to increase the timespan permanently, or at least long enough until they require another dosage._

"Dan, we need to create more of that re-agent. If we don't, the patient will be forced to live his death over again."

"Alright then, let's get to work."


	5. The Final Solution

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ The pencil bounced off of Dr. West's head over and over, as he began to grow nervous. He looked up to view the security camera that had been watching him and his protégé at work for the last few days. The mad doctor, for the first time in his life, felt as if he was paranoid of what awaited them after the solution was finished. He didn't know how to describe it. He had never been this paranoid since he had first discovered the re-agent and who could potentially steal it. _Are they going to just eliminate us? Like pests? They're waiting. They want the re-agent and they want it now. What will become of me if such a thing happens? What will they do with Dan?_ Herbert scoffed to himself and continued writing on his notepad. _Nonsense. Even if that was true, you can use the re-agent as leverage. Seeing as how I am the only one who truly knows how it works. Yes, that's it._

Dan observed the unconscious Ben, who had been recovering quite well, despite the incident that had taken place a few days prior. He turned to the IV bag and he nodded. _Right on time._ The IV bag was almost empty of the yellow fluid. Dan grabbed a spare IV bag off to the side and replaced the old bag with the new one. _How long are we going to have to do this? There's gotta be some better way. To make it permanent. How the hell are we going to achieve that and how the hell are we gonna get out of here?_

The only door to the laboratory had opened and in entered a man. The same man who had interviewed them. However, his appearance had changed slightly. There was a slight bulge down near his stomach. He closed the door and immediately turned his attention towards Dr. West.

"Ah, Dr. West. How are you?" The man asked in a polite manner.

Herbert nervously looked back towards the man. "I…I'm just writing down possible and permanent solutions to our…issue. The re-agent is almost perfected. This barrier has been troubling us for quite some time."

The man walked up to Dr. West. "Listen, my superiors are starting to get desperate. The President's body has been professionally preserved and ready to go. We used the solution you provided to us. However, there's no way we can keep him like that forever. They keep breathing down my neck on how this is going to get done."

Herbert chuckled. "Your superiors don't understand what they are interfering with. This is death becoming life. Every man's dream of an infinite lifespan. They will simply have to wait."

The man pulled out his gun. "You see, I believe that you need time, but this…" The man immediately began waving his weapon around. "…doesn't seem to agree."

Dan walked into the room and the man pointed his gun at the assistant, who quickly raised his hand to a surrendering posture.

"Listen, we're running out of time. We need that solution and we need it today. If you can't finish by the end of today, it's safe to say that you guys will be swiftly replaced."

"How dare you?!" Herbert yelled, walking up to the man. "You desire the impossible?! Replacing us with fools who don't understand how important my work is…is a foolish decision!"

The man fired his gun into the air. "My patience is wearing thin, West! Now…you're going to get this done, otherwise…"

"Alright, we'll do it. Just…let us work, ok?" Dan interjected.

The man turned to Dan and aimed his gun at the man again.

"We promise, we'll get it done." Dan said, nodding.

The man smiled and holstered his pistol on his belt. "No lollygagging. This needs to get done now."

Dan nodded.

The man swiftly turned around and exited the room, slamming the large metal door behind him, locking it behind him. Herbert turned to Dan with a concerned stare.

"Do you know what we've just agreed to, Dan?" Herbert said, rubbing the sweat from his brow.

Dan nodded and sighed. "Yes, I know."

 **24 hours later**

Herbert held the syringe tightly in his hand, filled with the yellow liquid. However, it was far more luminescent than the prior solution. He observed the unconscious Ben and took a deep breath. He looked at Dan, who was standing across from him. Dan nodded at him to continue. He injected the large syringe into the man and immediately looked to his watch to time the outcome.

Ben's eyes began to flutter, indicating his awakening. Herbert simply eyed the man, watching and waiting for results.

"What the hell, Doc? How long was I out?" Ben asked, rubbing his eyes.

Herbert simply stared at Ben, his squinting indicating his data analysis.

Ben looked at his arm and noticed that IV bag was gone. "Doc? Am I going to be ok?"

Herbert cocked his head at the lack of injury and began writing down the results on his notepad.

"Hey, are you ever going to respond?" Ben asked.

"Your sarcasm should answer the question for you." Herbert said, sternly.

The large metal door opened and Herbert prepared himself for a possible "argument". He turned back to face the man, this time accompanied with three men in black.

"Is this really necessary?" Herbert asked, a slight emotion appearing in his voice.

The man nodded. "We told you that we would give you until the end of the day. And we did. Did you finish the solution?"

Herbert looked down to his notepad and then back at Ben, who gave him a concerned stare. He turned back to the man.

"It hasn't been refined nor properly tested, but…yes, we have finished." Herbert replied, confidant.

The man smiled and the bulge seemed to twitch ever so slightly. Herbert noticed the minute detail and looked down.

The man followed Herbert's eyes down to his abdomen. He looked back at Herbert and chuckled.

"Do you know how earlier I mentioned my superiors?" The man asked, cocking his head.

He began to open his coat, which began to drip blood onto the tile floor. Bits and pieces of blood and gore began to fall out of the man's abdomen as he revealed what was inside his coat. He grabbed the large tuft of hair inside and pulled out the object.

Dan instantly felt terror and backed against the wall. Herbert wasn't too surprised, but he was caught off guard by what he saw.

"Remember me, West? We're not through yet, you and I? Not yet!" Dr. Carl Hill yelled with a raspy voice.


End file.
